GOLDEN SUNSLINGER
by Su62ero7an
Summary: A Fully Vanguard Armor Warlock named Leo Goes to slay the Heart of Dark, but as he steps into the circle his ghost tells him something's wrong before they could react they were gone into a world full of grim
1. Chapter 2

Leo was his name, reborn again by his ghost. Leo has all Vanguard armor including 199 guardian kills while only being 17.

With his "The Last Word" and "Party Crasher" Leo is level 32.

He is now completing the heart of darkness.(In This story you have to be level 32 to complete The heart of darkness)

"Okay, now step into the circle guardian" Leo's ghost said.

"Okay" Leo replied

Leo made his way over to the circle, it began to teleport him.

"Guardian something's wrong" his ghost said

"What's wrong Ghost" Leo replied

" I don't know"

"OOOoooooohhh shhiiiii..." before Leo can finish he had disappeared.

"Wwwwaaattttcccchhhhh oooouuuuttttt!" Yelled a girl in a red hood.

"Ruby!" Yelled a blonde lady.

But then the girl named Ruby was knock out of the sky by a blonde boy and land on some weird yellow dude in robes.

15 second before:

Leo suddenly pop out of air, looked around and got his ghost out "Ghost where am I-" then he got knock down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry please don't yell at me" Ruby said while get up quickly.

"Uuuuuhhh hello, are you okay dude" but what Ruby didn't know that she had broken Leo's spine on impact.

"Hey y-you okay" Ruby said getting worried and pick him up on to her knee.

"Hey you in there" then Leo's Ghost flew near Ruby which scared her and she backed off.

"W-what are you" Ruby questioned Ghost

"H-he's died" Ghost responded

"What", Ruby grab her hooded and covered her self.

Ghost then heard sobbing from the girl on her knees.

"Hey don't cr-"

"How could I not! I've killed some one, and h-h-e's not coming back!" Ruby interrupted.

"Wait! He's a Sunslinger, make some fire" Ghost said

"What *sniff* why" Replied Ruby

"Cause he can absorb Fire, which will bring Him back to life!"

Ruby's eyes widened with a smile " I know who can do that"

Yang looked around for her sister, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Then she saw her "Ruby!"

"Yang" Ruby replied

All of suddenly a pink-haired girl pop up in-between Yang and Ruby and Yelled "NORA"

Then some more voices said there names, which got Yang Angry " EVERYONE SHUT UP" she yelled but her flame appeared but went to a body on the floor.

Ghost said to Ruby " Thanks Ruby"

"No problem" Ruby replied.

Leo's body disappeared and then reappeared in the air and then to the floor. For a spit second Leo was normal until he burst in to Flames.

The flames where so hot even Yang felt it.

Leo then walked to Ruby who was now think about second thought about brining a man she killed back to life.

Leo's Flames clamed down.

He took off his helmet.

Ruby looked up, Her eyes widened.

Leo was Blonde with red at the tips and Golden eyes.

"Thanks for saving my life" Leo said while pickup Ruby to her feet.

"B-B-B-BROTHER!" Ruby yelled as she hugged Leo


	2. Chapter 3

Leo Looks at Ruby in confusion.

Then looks at Yang for answers but was instead greeted by another hug from Yang.

"BRO you're back!" Yelled Yang.

Leo who was now completely confused, looked over to his ghost and whispered "Help me out here"

"Sure" say the ghost sarcastically, and then summoned a sparrow.

Leo pushed both of them off him and rode off on his sparrow Yelling "I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE"

After a while Leo crashed into some Grims

He prepared for Battle, He charged at the Grims and glided above them. Throwing his Solar grenade and no scoped one of them with his No Land Beyond.

Leaving the rest killed by the Solar Grenade.

Ruby and Yang was hiding behind a tree. Ruby whispered to her sis "Our Brother is awesome"

"I Know right" Replied Yang

"He has my skills"

"No he Doesn't, He has my skills, you see those hands"

Just Leo found an Relic which teleported him to the place of storms.

He looked around wondering what was going on.

Just then he was struck with lightning his super charge was up.

He had new Power STORMCALLER.

He was back where he was. Ruby notice that Leo was Flying. She ran to him saying" Brother your awesome"


End file.
